Congé or not congé
by Sadarghf
Summary: Ayant exceptionnellement une journée de repos, Greg peut enfin passer du temps avec Mycroft et espère bien pouvoir en profiter. Seulement, un Holmes décide de tout gâcher, mais il ne saurait dire lequel. [Lestrade/Mycroft]


Congé… or not congé

En ouvrant les yeux ce matin-là, Gregory avait un joyeux sourire accroché aux lèvres. Effectivement, aujourd'hui il n'aurait pas quinze rapports à faire, de personnes à arrêter ou de Sherlock à supporter, il avait un jour de congé, bien mérité selon lui. Et comble du bonheur, Mycroft était aussi de repos. C'était loin d'être une coïncidence, et il le remerciait mentalement pour cela, avec leurs emplois du temps respectif c'est toujours compliqué de trouver un moment de calme ensemble. Ça aide d'être le gouvernement britannique.

La matinée devait déjà être bien avancée car le soleil chauffait la chambre, ce qui donnait à Greg l'impression d'être dans un cocon, bien emmitouflé sous la couette. Il s'étira longuement en soupirant de bien-être, puis s'installa confortablement dans le grand lit et toucha la jambe de son compagnon avec la sienne. Il s'étonna que Mycroft ne soit pas déjà levé, habillé et en train d'organiser la paix dans le monde et fit donc attention de ne pas le réveiller.

Il fut légèrement surpris quand une main caressa doucement son épaule et son bras nu. Son sourire s'élargit encore si c'était possible et il ouvrit doucement les yeux. Mycroft était assis, le dos contre la tête de lit en bois sculptée, l'épaisse couette blanche le couvrant jusqu'aux hanches. Lestrade pouvait observer de tout son soûl le torse offert, mais leva les yeux au ciel en voyant le téléphone dans les mains du brun, il n'avait pas tout à fait tort finalement.

« Bonjour ! » Dit-il d'une voix ensommeillée, toujours souriant.

« Bien dormi ? » Répliqua Mycroft en déplaçant sa main sur la joue mal rasée du policier sans quitter l'écran des yeux.

« Très bien ! » Répondit Lestrade. Il déposa un baiser sur la main baladeuse. Peu de temps après, il se rapprocha de Mycroft en callant sa tête dans l'oreiller moelleux. La main migra une nouvelle fois pour aller chatouiller sa nuque et ses omoplates. L'inspecteur pourrait presque en ronronner.

Gregory aurait pu rester des heures comme ça, sous les douces caresses de Mycroft, le bruit des doigts de celui-ci pianotant à une vitesse folle sur le téléphone en fond. Comprenant que l'Empire Britannique pouvait difficilement se passer de lui et qu'il avait fait l'effort de prendre un jour de congé au même moment que lui, Lestrade était simplement heureux d'être là.

« Toujours en train de sauver le monde? » Demanda-t-il en glissant sa main sous la couette pour effleurer un genou anguleux. Mycroft sourit et considéra un instant le policier qui haussa un sourcil taquin avant de retourner maltraiter son téléphone.

« Je prends juste des nouvelles.

-Humm… » Gregory massa distraitement la cuisse ferme du brun, passant le bout de ses doigts sur la peau pâle. Finalement, il se redressa pour déposer des baisers le long du bras de Mycroft et nicher sa tête dans son cou tout en gardant sa main sur sa cuisse.

« Ça va te prendre beaucoup de temps ? » Dit-il mielleusement en titillant la peau fine sous le genou, endroit sensible chez son compagnon. Celui-ci passa sa main sur la nuque de l'inspecteur, appréciant ses baisers, et répondit d'une voix sceptique, toujours accroché au téléphone.

« Tout dépend de ce qu'il compte faire…

-Qui donc ? » Demanda Gregory, curieux.

« Sherlock. » Répondit calmement le brun.

« Sherlock ? » Surpris, Lestrade se redressa pour examiner le visage de Mycroft. Celui-ci lui lança un regard plein de sous-entendus.

« Évidemment Sherlock. » Conclut-il. Gregory soupira lourdement et reprit sa place au creux du cou de Mycroft pour grignoter sa peau tendre.

« Laisse-le tranquille pour une fois. On est dimanche… » Souffla-t-il, las, en collant un peu plus son corps contre le flanc du brun.

« Nous sommes mercredi. » Répliqua ce dernier. Il sentit ensuite des baisers sur sa joue ainsi que son téléphone lui échapper des mains.

« Je suis sûr que John s'occupe bien de lui. » Contra Gregory en dérobant le l'objet perturbateur qu'il posa sur la table de nuit. Alors qu'il allait répliquer qu'ils sont aussi irresponsables l'un que l'autre, Mycroft sentit des lèvres chaudes et charnues se poser sur les siennes.

Lestrade ne perdit pas une seconde et s'assit à califourchon sur les cuisses de son compagnon en agrippant son cou à deux mains. Par reflexe, Mycroft posa ses mains sur les hanches de l'inspecteur. Il reprit ensuite sa bouche, leurs langues glissant l'une contre l'autre. Le brun participa bien vite au baiser et fit descendre ses mains pour flatter les fesses rondes.

Ils se séparèrent un instant, écoutant religieusement leurs respirations. Lestrade se lécha les lèvres en observant celles humides du brun. Celui-ci sourit malicieusement et se remit à caresser la croupe tendre sous ses mains, faisant soupirer d'aise son compagnon.

« Aujourd'hui, c'est de moi dont tu t'occupes. » Souffla ce dernier. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Mycroft reversa son compagnon en travers du lit et se positionna au-dessus de lui pour reprendre leurs baisers. Après avoir balancé la couette plus loin, Gregory enroula ses jambes autour des hanches étroites du brun.

L'inspecteur se faisait un plaisir de fourrager les cheveux de Mycroft, ne se lassant pas de ses baisers, pendant que celui-ci attisait leurs désirs en parcourant de ses mains le corps délicieusement chaud et sensible du premier. Il embrassa ensuite les joues rosies puis le cou de Greg en caressant ses cuisses. L'atmosphère de la chambre formait une bulle de chaleur et seules leurs respirations désordonnées brisaient le silence.

Leurs hanches commençaient doucement à onduler l'une contre l'autre en même temps que le sang affluait vers leurs sexes, le désir grouillait dans leurs entrailles. La bouche légèrement entrouverte et les yeux clos, Gregory renversa sa tête en arrière pour laisser le champ libre à son compagnon, décidemment bien heureux de son jour de repos.

 _Bvvvrrrrr_

L'inspecteur jeta un regard noir à téléphone posé sur la table de nuit. Il hésita à s'en saisir, conscience professionnel, mais il préféra agripper les cheveux et l'épaule de Mycroft en gémissant quand celui-ci aspira l'un de ses tétons dans sa bouche. Il s'appliqua ensuite à sucer, lécher et mordre doucement la chair sensible sous les plaintes rauque de Gregory.

Il prit aussi le temps de martyriser délicieusement le deuxième bouton rose pendant qu'il flattait ses flancs, faisant gigoter d'envie son compagnon. Après avoir passé un dernier coup de langue sur le téton dressé, il remplaça ses mains par sa bouche en laissant des baisers humides sur la peau halée. Gregory frissonna d'impatience et passa ses mains dans les cheveux bruns de Mycroft qui poursuivait sa route vers son sexe désormais pulsant.

 _Bvvvrrrrr_

La vibration du téléphone troubla une fois de plus le plaisir qui enivrait les deux hommes. Avec un grognement d'agacement cette fois, l'inspecteur tendit son bras pour attraper rageusement son portable. Il examina rapidement l'écran d'une main, l'autre toujours sur l'épaule de Mycroft.

« Qui est-ce ? » Demanda ce dernier d'une voix mielleuse, son souffle chaud chatouillant son ventre.

« Personne. » Répondit Gregory en lâchant le téléphone. Il enroula ensuite la nuque de son compagnon quand celui-ci revint l'embrasser. Leurs langues se retrouvèrent dans un baiser humide entrecoupé de leurs respirations rapides. Lestrade sentait avec plaisir le poids du corps de Mycroft sur le sien. Leurs ventres se touchaient, leurs cuisses se caressaient et leurs mains frôlaient, glissaient et parfois agrippaient la peau de l'autre.

L'inspecteur fit descendre une main le long du dos de Mycroft pour aller flatter ses fesses tendres pendant que ce dernier enroulait toujours son cou, son pouce caressant la pomme d'Adam apparente. Le brun glissa rapidement sa main vers le sexe gonflé de Greg et l'entendit gronder dans leur baiser quand il le prit en main. Celui-ci écarta légèrement les cuisses par reflexe en cambrant le dos alors que ses mains s'agrippaient toujours plus à Mycroft.

Après un dernier baiser, le brun retourna embrasser le corps sous lui. Dans un soupir, Greg priait mentalement pour que leurs téléphones soit subitement à court de batterie et qu'ils puissent enfin aller jusqu'au bout de cette matinée qui commençait pourtant si bien.

« Mycroft… » Soupira-t-il d'un ton impatient quand son compagnon s'appliqua à embrasser l'intérieur de ses cuisses, taquinant sa peau sensible.

 _Bvvvrrrrr_

« Putain ! » Grogna Lestrade au moment où Mycroft glissait ses lèvres autour de son sexe tendu. Il attrapa son téléphone et le balança rageusement sur le sol plus loin.

« Sherlock. » Affirma Mycroft en revenant à la hauteur de l'inspecteur. Celui-ci soupira lourdement en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

« Évidemment Sherlock ! » Reprit Greg, passablement agacé d'un Holmes qui ne cessait de lui gâcher la vie et d'un autre Holmes à qui il ne pouvait absolument rien cacher. Il ne savait juste pas lequel était le premier et lequel était le second.

« Que veut-il ? » Demanda Mycroft, les joues rosées.

« Rien, il s'ennui, c'est tout ! » Répliqua Lestrade d'un ton plus radoucit. Il prit ensuite son visage en coupe et déposa un baiser sur sa bouche. Le brun resta pensif un court instant pour finalement se détourner de Greg.

« Attends une seconde. » Dit-il en attrapant son téléphone encore sur la table de nuit. Dans un gémissement lamentable, Gregory relâcha tous ses muscles, toujours sur le dos. Il jeta un regard désolé à son sexe avant de tourner la tête vers Mycroft.

Il se demanda un instant ce qu'il fichait dans le lit du Gouvernement Britannique, le sexe à moitié mou. Mais ses doutes se dispersèrent bien vite en regardant son compagnon. Il l'observait taper sur son téléphone avec cet air qu'il prenait quand il était inquiet pour Sherlock. Un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres quand Lestrade pensa à sa chance d'être avec un homme aux si nombreuses qualités.

« Je n'ai plus besoin de me faire pardonner ? » La voix de ce dernier le sortit de ses rêveries. Il n'avait même pas décollé son nez de l'écran du téléphone.

« Bien sûr que si ! » S'amusa Greg en se redressant pour poser ses pieds à terre. « Tu as toute la journée pour ça ! » Fini-t-il en claquant les fesses offertes de Mycroft. Une fois debout, il se pencha pour ramasser son téléphone et sortit de la chambre. Dans son dos, Mycroft ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire; Lestrade se trompait, c'est lui qui était chanceux.

[####]

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'à la fin! Et sous vos yeux ébahit, voici mon premier Mystrade! J'avais pas mal d'appréhensions, ce sont des personnages plutôt difficiles et c'est la première fois que j'écris quelque chose d'aussi... sexuel, ça se sent sûrement d'ailleurs! Mais finalement je me suis bien amusé et j'espère que vous aussi! Au fait, ne me demandez pas pour le titre, je ne sais pas moi-même ahah! J'attends avec impatience vos retours! A bientôt!


End file.
